


All Tied Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry needs help getting out of a situation. Severus helps, for a price.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



> **Warnings:** Semi-public sex/bondage. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Lilyseyes' Birthday Happy belated birthday, bb!  
>  Prompt requested: Presents.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

All Tied Up

~

“I don’t know how you get yourself into these situations,” Severus sighed.

“Can we not discuss that right now?” Harry huffed. “Can you just help me get free? We can talk about how it happened later.”

Severus pursed his lips as he circled Harry. “I _can_ free you, I suppose,” he murmured. “The only question is if I will.” 

Harry groaned. “Oh, come on! You can’t leave me like this!” 

“Can’t I?” Severus came back around to Harry’s front. “Your current position is rife with all sorts of possibilities.” 

Harry gave him a flat look. “What are you talking about? I’m hanging from a tree vine, and it’s even ripped a hole in my trousers. Look!” 

“Oh, I see.” Sidling closer, Severus smirked. “And it looks as if you don’t mind that one bit.” 

“What are you on about—? Oh fuck!” 

Severus, who had reached out and traced the outline of Harry’s cock in his trousers, hummed. “Exactly what I was thinking,” he murmured, loosening Harry’s flies. 

“What…what are you doing?” Harry cried.

“What does it look like?” Severus drew his wand, and a moment later, Harry was bare arsed, but still hanging from the vines snaking down from the ceiling of the greenhouse. His cock bobbed as he twisted in the air. 

“You…you want to shag me like this?” 

“Indeed.” After undoing his own flies and pulling out his erection, Severus cast another spell that made the vines lower Harry closer to the floor. “You’re trussed up like the perfect present, why wouldn’t I want to fuck you like this?” Turning Harry to face him, he drew his legs around his waist.

“Severus, I don’t think this is…Oh Godric!” 

“ _Lubricus,_ ” Severus said, his hands clutching Harry’s hips to steady him, and a moment later he was sliding up into him. 

“Oh my God,” Harry gasped, arching his back as Severus started fucking him in earnest. “Fuck!” 

“Good?” Severus asked.

“Y-yes!” Harry panted. “Need you…touch me, though.” 

“Not yet,” Severus grunted as he moved. “Saving…that…for later.” He waved his hand, and a vine looped around the base of Harry’s cock. 

“Severus!” 

“Shh,” Severus hissed. “Someone could hear.”

Moaning, Harry could only hang there and take it as Severus pistoned in and out of him, and when Severus finally started to come, he shouted, his fingers digging into the flesh of Harry’s hips as he emptied himself into his clenching hole. 

“Severus,” Harry whined as Severus caught his breath. “Please—”

Sliding out of Harry, Severus waved his hand again, and the vines tightened, drawing Harry up until his still bound cock was level with Severus’ mouth. “You want to come?” Severus murmured, his tongue snaking out to lick a bead of pre-come off the tip. 

“Please!” Harry begged. 

“Very well.” Leaning in, Severus sucked Harry’s cock into his mouth before, with an almost negligent flutter of his fingers, he loosened the vine.

With a shout, Harry came, his body trembling as he spilled down Severus’ throat. “Bloody hell,” he gasped once he could speak. “That was—”

Severus snapped a word, and the vines gently lowered Harry to the ground where he caught him. “All right?” he asked, tucking a lock of Harry’s hair behind his ear. 

Harry smiled tiredly. “Definitely.” 

Handing Harry his trousers, Severus helped him get dressed. “So, what were you doing in the greenhouse anyway?”

“I was supposed to meet Neville.” Harry shrugged. “I saw the vine and I guess I got too close.” 

“And managed to shoot off a Patronus to me before it captured you?” 

Harry coughed. “Yes?”

Severus smirked. “You know, if you like being tied up, all you needed to do was say. I have all manner of restraining devices in my quarters.” 

Harry blinked innocently at him. “I’ve no idea what you mean,” he said. “Although I wouldn’t mind trying some of them.” 

“Mmhm.” Severus shook his head. “And they call Slytherins sneaky.” 

Grinning unrepentantly, Harry slid his arm through the crook of Severus’ elbow. “We Gryffindors have our moments, too.” 

Severus snorted. “Clearly.” 

~


End file.
